1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, apparatuses that include a rotatable latch for compressing a thermal interface material between a heat generating electronic component and a cooling electrical component.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical node card may be coupled to a plurality of processor cards. During operating, the processor cards generate heat. The processor cards are typically attached to a cooling rack that is designed to transfer the heat from the processor card to the cooling racks. To aid in the transfer of the heat, thermal interface material may be placed between the processor card and the node card. Compression of the thermal interface material impacts the heat transfer between the processor card and the node card.